Sparks
by LostGetFound
Summary: "You shouldn't play with fire, Rosie," he growled into ear. "You might just get burned." …Rose and Scorpius are one of the strangest couples Hogwarts has ever seen. The odds are against them, and yet they're inseparable. They spend most of their time fighting, but the sparks and tension only make their relationship stronger. Just a little Rose/Scor moment I wanted to share.


**Here's a random Rose/Scorpius moment. I think it's kinda cute, but then again I may just be biased. (Some of you may realize that I originally posted this for another pairing, but I rewrote a lot of it and changed the pairing because I decided I didn't like it the other way.)**

**I own Scorpius... and Albus... and Rose. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, even if they do claim that I'm just a lowly fanfiction writer. (Kidding, of course.)**

"I hate you, Scorpius Malfoy," Rose Weasley snapped angrily.

If Scorpius didn't know that it was her way of saying she loved him, he might just be concerned.

Despite the fact that they had been dating for months, Rose still found reasons to shout at him almost daily. Anyone who didn't know the two of them might think that they hated each other, but if the constant flirting didn't give it away, the fact that the two were almost inseparable would soon make it quite obvious that if anything, they felt the opposite.

"Love you too, Rosie Posey." He replied, nonchalantly leaning back in the over-stuffed chair in the middle of the Gryffindor common room and propping his feet up.

She only scowled in response. "You're not allowed to be in here. And besides, you don't even know what you did."

"Nope." He made a popping sound on the 'p', ignoring her first statement completely. The fact that he was a Ravenclaw—Scorpius Malfoy, Ravenclaw? The sorting hat's decision was a shock to everyone, especially his father — and therefore shouldn't even know the location of the Gryffindor common room was generally canceled out by the fact that he and Rose were might as well have been literally attached to each other.

Where one was found, the other was never far behind.

He grinned and folded his arms behind his head. "Nor do I particularly care."

This was met with a huff from his girlfriend and a chuckle from his best mate Albus who was sitting next to him and was also, coincidentally, Rose's cousin. She opened her mouth, most likely to start yelling at him again. Before she could, he interrupted. "Care to know why?"

Rose's scowl deepened and she shook her head.

Resisting the urge to tell her that she was extremely attractive when her face turned that delightful shade of red, Scorpius grinned cheekily. They both knew he was only going to tell her anyway. "Because love me or hate me, it's still an obsession." He told her. "And besides, you'll forgive me as soon as I kiss you."

If looks could kill, the Malfoy heir would probably be dead twenty times over.

He knew Rose was probably glaring at him just because he was right. But now, any of the Weasley/Potter clan in hearing distance (namely, Albus) were glaring at him too for mentioning kissing and Rose in the same sentence.

Scorpius ignored his mate and grinned at Rose. She didn't miss the heat in his gaze, and her face went a delicate shade of red. Again. They both knew that her glares and scowls and heated protests only made her want him more. Because he knew the truth. He knew that she had been as hopelessly in love with him the past five years as he had been with her.

When his Draco Malfoy had pointed her out to his son at King's Cross Station as a girl he was not to become friends with under any circumstances, well, he hadn't heard a word his father said. He fell head over heels in love with the lovely redheaded witch across the platform and never looked back.

It had just taken her a little longer to figure it out. …Five years and ten months longer, actually. But who was counting?

He winked and continued conspiratorially, "You'll probably end up trying to tear my clothes off again too."

She blushed harder because he wasn't exaggerating. After their last argument, Rose had almost ripped his favorite jumper trying to get it off of him. That very same jumper just happened to be the one she was wearing now, and if anyone were to ask him, he'd say she looked ravishing in it. He'd probably add that she looked even better out of it too, proud that he was the only one who possessed that knowledge first hand.

Of course, if he happened to share this information with his best mate, he'd probably merit a hex that would leave him permanently unable to experience anything of that sort ever again. Needless to say, Al was never going to know about their little weekly adventures to the Room of Requirement. Or that one time on the Astronomy Tower… Or that other time in the…

Scorpius cut his mind off before it could conjure up pictures to go with those memories. Now was not the time.

Rose's face had flamed bright red. Nearly the same shade as her hair, he couldn't help but notice. "If ignorance is bliss, you must be orgasmic." She retorted heatedly, "Poor little Scorpius, doesn't know the difference between desire and anger."

Poor little Albus, more like, Scorpius thought. The bloke almost choked to death upon hearing his favorite cousin use the word orgasmic. "I'm going to…" He gasped once he got his breath back. "I think I'll… er…" He mumbled something incoherent that Scorpius thought sounded vaguely like loo.

Or maybe it was lunatic. You never knew with Al.

Whatever it was, he left in quite a hurry.

Rose didn't appear very concerned. "Come here," she ordered imperiously. "Sit." She patted the couch beside her, urging Scorpius to move closer now that they had one less pair of eyes watching.

She seemed to have conveniently forgotten that she was mad at him. Scorpius wanted to laugh. He couldn't have that, now could he? "Even if I sat, I'd still be taller than you." He joked just to rile her temper. Her hight was a sore spot.

Rose glared. "If you want to go there, I may just mistakenly ask for prefect duty on Friday instead of Thursday."

"You wouldn't…" Scorpius narrowed his eyes. Friday, or Friday night more technically, was their only uninterrupted time together. She wouldn't…

"Watch me." Rose replied sweetly. She would never give up their only alone time or the… er, satisfaction that it gave her, but Scorpius didn't have to know that. Right now, he was thinking with his lower brain rather than his higher one.

"Boys," she snorted. "You only have enough blood to run one organ at a time. While we girls, on the other hand, have blood to spare." She tried to sound nasty, but the words held little conviction.

Girls, Scorpius countered silently, they should come with warning signs. Something like, 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted and used against you.' Just when he thought he could read her mind, Rose went and changed it again.

"Come on, Rosie." He coaxed out loud. "You wouldn't do that. You love me."

"Do I?" Rose smiled innocently.

"Of course you do," he insisted. "What's it going to take for you to admit it?"

"Oh, nothing really." She replied. "Just you slipping into something more comfortable. Like a coma."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" He teased. "Then you could admire me all day long without getting caught."

She briefly considered yelling at him again, but she knew that doing so would do nothing to help her cause. They both knew that Scorpius delighted in the fact that he was the only one who could produce such passionate reactions in her, positive as well as negative. Though he seemed to particularly enjoy the negative.

He knew her breaking point better than she did and constantly strove to push her over the edge. So in order to outwit him, she was going to have to change the rules of the game.

Suddenly, the expression Scorpius had inwardly dubbed 'Rosie's adorable scowl' disappeared from her face. "Scor…" she started, a wicked grin crossing her delicate features.

"Yes, Rose dearest?"

"Come here." She crooked a finger at him. "Now."

His eyebrows rose in question, but he wasted no time closing the three feet that separated them.

"Closer." She whispered, pulling him down by his tie until suddenly he found himself sprawled across her lap. "Closer." She whispered again even though his face was only inches from hers.

He shifted them so that his weight wasn't crushing her and lowered his mouth to hers, knowing that the whole house (including a few of her cousins) could see them and for once, not caring one bit. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"Nope." She told him, popping the 'p' sound exactly as he had earlier.

"Ah," he smirked knowingly. "So your womanly urges finally get the best of you, love?" He reached forward to wrap his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her body even closer to his.

"Nope." She repeated with a laugh. "I just wanted to see if you'd fall for it. Now get off of me, Malfoy. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to grope a girl in public?"

Without so much as a warning, she shoved him off of her lap and onto the floor.

His arse hit the ground with a thud, but Scorpius was grinning from ear to ear. He loved it when she got feisty.

"Somehow," he mused teasingly, "The subject never came up." He hoisted his long frame off the ground and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "She did, however, tell me that once I found the girl I would love forever, I should treat her right."

Rose couldn't help but notice that little of his blonde hair was falling into his eyes and his lips were curved in a gentle smile. It was that genuine, infectious smile that he so rarely showed, the one that made Rose's heart melt every time.

"Treating you right means pleasing you," he assured her, "in _every_ way possible." He made sure that she could hear the heat in his voice and the ill-disguised innuendo in his words.

He loved the way she was gazing up at him now with something close to adoration in her eyes. He knew that the only thing she enjoyed more than his taunts and teases was his soft side that he reserved solely for her.

This close, he could see the sprinkling of freckles across her nose that she hated. He loved them. He loved every inch of her, honestly. And he knew she felt the same about him, not that she'd say it right now.

She never interrupted while she was being flattered.

"You're beautiful," he blurted suddenly, unintentionally. He was surprised by the words, but she seemed to have been expecting them.

"Beautiful?" She asked, tossing her curly red hair over her shoulder and tugging him closer once again. "I thought you said I was sexy." Her voice held an unmistakable air of knowledge, the purely adult kind. She pressed her body close to his and Scorpius would almost swear that she purred.

"You… I…" He gulped nervously. He knew that voice. When she got aroused, Rose's voice got husky and sexy. And while he had no problem with letting Rose talk dirty to him, he was not about to let her do it now where anyone could see.

Merlin, if one of her cousins noticed the current tension in his trousers, he might not live long enough to ever hear Rose's naughty voice again. He'd never get to… his train of thought halted abruptly as he caught sight of the glint in her eye.

She knew! She knew exactly what she was doing to him, the little witch.

"You shouldn't play with fire, Rosie," he growled into ear. His lips on her skin made her shiver as he added, "You might just get burned."

"Bring it on, Malfoy." She smirked coyly. "But before you do, there's one thing you should know..."

"And what's that?" He smirked in return. Two could play this game.

Pushing him back down in his seat, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I don't hold grudges," she informed him with a dangerous smile. "I get even."

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "See you later, _love_." She said teasingly.

And then she was gone.

She left him sitting there, watching her strut away in her tiny shorts—brilliant idea, muggles had creating those— that made him want to take her somewhere and shag her senseless. But all he could do was watch.

It hit him again, the way it always did, like a ton of bricks. He loved her. Really and truly loved her. More than just mix of infatuation and desire, it was the forever kind. He knew almost everything about her from the way she bit her lip when she was trying to make a really difficult potion to the fearless way she would stand up for any member of her family. Their love was indelible, like words etched onto his heart in permanent ink.

He knew with a certainty that one day she was really going to be his. Not just his girlfriend but his wife. Forever.

And just like that his grin was back.

"Oh I won't forget, love!" He called after her. "You can count on that."

**Hope you like it, because there's probably more where this came from. :) But only if you review. Come on, you know you want more of everyone's favorite Malfoy.**

**Oh, and if you like this one, feel free to read my other Scor/Rose fics. Most of them are a bit better. **


End file.
